Wheels On The Bus
by Sakura's Pointe Shoes
Summary: RuthHarry. SPOILERS FOR EP9 OF S4!There are some things that will never be spoken aloud.


Fandom: MI-5/Spooks

Title: Wheels On The Bus

Genre: Angst

A/N: R/H pairing. (Have I ever written for anything else in Spooks? LOL!) If you don't approve of this pairing don't read or flame me for it. And I haven't actually seen this ep(blushes bigtime) I've only heard about the bus scene from a friend and I JUST HAVE to write a fic for it so this fic might be slightly different from what really happened. SPOILERS FOR 409, ALERT, SPOILERS FOR 409!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spooks or its characters. Don't sue! I'm not making any money.

Anyway, on w/ the story...

Things I'll Never Say:

Harry had been waiting for half an hour on the bus for her. He sat where all the new passengers who hopped on would be easily seen. Harry had risked life and limb to catch this bus, he knew there were surveillance people everywhere, and he had lost them on the way to the stop. He knew London like the back of his hand and it wasn't hard to lose those goons.

And that was how he came to be patiently awaiting the arrival of Ruth Evershed aboard bus 26. (? Not sure, don't flame.) She had climbed aboard about ten minutes later with her bag slung over her shoulder and a book in her right hand. He squinted to see the title. _Persuasion_ was what she had in her hand. She walked down the aisle and took a seat about five from where he was.

Harry didn't expect her to recognize him, he had a hood on and a rather heavy coat on. He decided to wait a little while before approaching her. Harry wanted to take some time to really appreciate Ruth's lovely appearance. The rosy blush, her bright blue eyes...The quirk in her brow as she read her book. Her sweet face made his heart ache.

Time was precious, and ten more minutes had passed. He needed to talk to her.

Harry stood slowly and walked toward her with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Nice night out."

Ruth looked up from her book when he sat himself next to her and he wanted to laugh when he saw that look of adorable curiosity that appeared on her face. He took off his hood and he could have sworn that she gasped quietly.

"I thought you were some weirdo." Harry could see the relief in her posture.

"I'm no longer your boss Ruth but that's no reason to be insulting."

His witty reply brought a smile to her face. Ruth looked him over. He looked well enough. Not like he'd been living off of crisps and canned tuna as she constantly imagined with intense worry. He was still as handsome as ever. She tried not to blush as that thought entered her mind. It was useless to try to contain it because a few seconds later, she felt the fiery blush creeping up into her cheeks so she looked down and put her book away in her bag.

"How did you know I'd be here?" That's right Ruth, she thought, change the subject.

"A couple of months ago, I passed you standing at the bus stop in the pouring rain. I was being driven home. To my eternal shame— and now regret— I didn't stop."

Harry remembered her clutching her bags to her body in a feeble attempt to shield her papers and things from the merciless rain. He remembered how beautiful she still looked with her clothes soaked and hair flying about in the wind. Harry still felt terrible about not stopping to give her a lift.

Ruth, as if she could feel the waves of guilt emanating from him, said with a lighthearted smile, " It's alright. I rather like the bus." She rummaged in her bag again and pulled out a memory stick from Adam.

"I have something for you." She handed him the stick.

Harry reached for it and took it. Their hands touched for a brief moment, and Ruth had to fight back a moan of frustration when he pulled his handaway. Harry wanted to hold onto her hand and never let go, except to chuck the damned memory stick out the window.

Silence. Silence except for the other passengers around them. Both were kicking themselves mentally for not knowing what to say. Harry wanted so badly to tell her that he loved her, more than life itself. Ruth wanted to lean into his embrace and whisper words of devotion into his ear.

It was too late. The bus had lurched to a halt, ending the moment of tension and theunspoken declaration of love between the frustrated couple. Harry sighed and leaned forward as if he was going to kiss her. She anticipated his movement and trained her eyes on him, but he seemed to have changed his mind right when she was sure their lips would have met. He stood to leave.

"Thanks. Keep an eye on Adam for me, he's still—" Harry cut himself off and simply said, "Thanks." He walked to the exit and hopped off, leaving behind a slightly sad and disappointed Ruth on the bus.

It had been some time before Harry had even thought of hailing a cab. He just stood where he had got off with a small, sad smile on his lips. 'I guess there are some things I'll just never be able to say."

—END-----


End file.
